As a display device configured as described above, Patent Document 1 describes a display (monitor in the present invention) having a first side and a second side longer than the first side, provided in a vehicle interior. This display is configured to be switchable between a horizontally oriented state and a vertically oriented state and is provided with a switch for detecting the state (posture of the display). In addition, a camera for capturing an image of a road surface on a lateral side of a vehicle body is provided in a door mirror housing on a left side (or passenger seat side), and a navigation device for acquiring navigation information corresponding to a current location of the vehicle body is further provided. When the display is in the horizontally oriented state, the navigation information from the navigation device is displayed in accordance with a state of the switch, and when the display is in the vertically oriented state, the image captured by the camera is displayed in accordance with the state of the switch.
Patent Document 2 describes the display device including: a camera for capturing an image rearward of the vehicle body; a normal picture output device for outputting a normal picture, such as navigation picture and forward picture; and a microcomputer for inputting a position of a shift lever and a vehicle speed signal. In Patent Document 2, a shift to a parking travel mode is performed based on a shift position and a vehicle speed, and a rearward picture from the camera, instead of the normal picture, is displayed on the monitor. Once the mode is shifted to the parking travel mode, as long as a predetermined vehicle speed is met, the rearward picture from the camera is displayed on the monitor, regardless of the shift position of the shift lever.
Citation List
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-201347 (paragraphs [0018], [0019] and FIG. 9)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-217852 (paragraphs [0016]-[0022], and FIGS. 1 and 2)